Признание
by little eeyore
Summary: СЦЕНА В МОТЕЛЕ с точки зрения Патча. Перевод с английского, автор - xedwardxloverx


**Название:** Признание

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** http:/www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/5706474/1/The_Confession

**Автор:** xedwardxloverx

**Переводчик:** little_eeyore

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Дисклеймер:** Все герои и диалоги принадлежат Бекке Фитцпатрик, не автору. Перевод – собственность little_eeyore.

**Жанр:** Angst/Supernatural

**Рейтинг:** Т

**Саммари:** СЦЕНА В МОТЕЛЕ с точки зрения Патча.

**Размещение:** Только на сайте TwilightRussia.ru и FF.Net

**Patch's POV**

Я повернул ключ в замочной скважине и одним плавным движением открыл дверь. После того, как вошла Нора, я закрыл и запер её. Поставил одну свечу на тумбочку возле кровати. Все ещё держа в руках вторую, я снял бейсболку и встряхнул влажными волосами.

- Тебе нужно под горячий душ. – Я заглянул в ванную и оставил другую свечу около раковины.

– Похоже, есть мыло и два полотенца. – Нора немного вскинула подбородок.

- Ты не можешь з-з-заставить меня остаться здесь.

- Звучит больше как вопрос, чем как утверждение.

- Тогда от-т-тветь на него.

- Трудно сконцентрироваться на ответах, когда ты так выглядишь, - я лукаво улыбнулся.

Я смотрел на Нору, мокрую с ног до головы, одетую в черную футболку – мою черную футболку – которая прилипла к ней вплотную, облегая в самых соблазнительных местах. И не мог ничего с собой поделать. Так же я знал, что она нуждается в душе, прежде чем получит переохлаждение. Я должен был заставить её, но она сделала это по собственной воле. Она посмотрела на себя, глянула на меня и улыбку, которую я не мог скрыть, покачала головой и протанцевала мимо меня, закрыв дверь в ванную за своей спиной. Миссия выполнена.

Я слышал дробь воды по плитке в ванной. Думал о реакции Норы, если бы вошёл в душ, и это бы удивило её… это было заманчиво, но я не мог заставить себя это сделать. Так же, как я не мог заставить себя убить эту девушку. Сегодня вечером появилось доверие. Я погружался в пучину. Я не мог оторваться от этой девушки. Эта девушка… девушка, которая является ключом к моему сильнейшему желанию; девушка, которая может сделать меня человеком – если бы я принёс её в жертву… для себя. Это всегда было моим планом. Но сейчас как никогда я не мог позволить ей этого сделать – я не хотел. Сегодня я собираюсь отправить Нору в свой мир; собираюсь ей рассказать. Если быть честным с самим собой, я любил эту девушку.

Она казалась сильной. Последние восемь месяцев я постоянно наблюдал за ней и никогда не видел её обессилевшей – ни когда её мама оставила её на несколько дней совсем одну, ни когда погиб её отец, никогда. Я пытался представить себе, как она отреагирует, когда скажу, что я - падший ангел. И все ещё размышлял, следует ли рассказать ей об остальном. Это будет зависеть от того, как она примет первое признание.

Я сдвинулся с места, присев на двуспальную кровать в центре комнаты. Я и не предполагал, что Нора позвонит мне в это время ночи и попросит приехать за ней в Портленд. Я не знал, что собирается дождь. Конечно, я знал, что здесь был мотель, и заставил её думать, что джип заглох. Но я ничего не делал с оборванной телефонной линией и отключением электричества. Всё из-за бури. Я начинаю думать, что кто-то _**там**_ помогает мне, даже после стольких веков.

Я не имел никакого понятия, какого черта собираюсь поднять эту тему. Это не так просто, как если бы, когда она открыла дверь в ванную, я мог просто подойти и сказать: «Эй, Нора, я падший ангел. В первую очередь, единственная причина, по которой мы встретились – затем, чтобы я мог принести тебя в жертву, чтобы стать человеком, но внутри я чувствую любовь к тебе». Мда, это будет просто замечательно. Я должен облегчить момент признания… Я хотел, чтобы её ответ был _**её**_ ответом. Обычно сознание Норы было открытым и незащищенным, что было хорошо, но однажды оно сыграет с ней злую шутку. Не то чтобы здесь кто-нибудь, исключая меня, мог повлиять на неё таким образом – кроме Риксона – но всё же…

Говоря о Риксоне – когда всё будет решено, он собирается это сделать. Когда, несколько дней назад, я взял Нору с собой к Бо, он запрыгнул на меня и порвал рубашку. Я побил его, но знал - не было никакой возможности, что Нора не заметила мои шрамы. Она не знала, откуда они, но определенно знала об их существовании. Я не готов был ей рассказать, да и она была не готова это услышать. Не хочу, чтобы она испугалась, и даже больше этого не хочу, чтобы она думала о них, размышляя о них и особенно о том, что в своём прошлом я мог сделать такого, чтобы их получить. Я был разозлен на Риксона, и это потихоньку исчезало; тот вечер, когда он сделал мне замечание, выбил меня из колеи.

_Хорошо, что у нас есть несколько месяцев до того, как снова настанет Хешван. Потому что использовать твоё тело Нефилима, чтобы заполучить одного из его предков – это, по крайней мере, странно, Патч. _

Очевидно, я бы никогда этого не сделал. Не поймите меня неправильно, если бы это был Хешван, у меня, несомненно, возникло бы искушение, но я бы не рассказал Норе ни кусочка из этого. Черт, я даже не поцеловал её. Но, по крайней мере, я надеялся, что сегодня смогу это исправить.

Я слышал, как вода в ванной отключилась, и практически спрыгнул с кровати. Я ещё не продумал то, как подойти к теме, так что, принимая душ, пытался выиграть немного времени. Ну, не совсем то, в чём я нуждаюсь. Это одно из преимуществ – ты не в состоянии физически что-нибудь почувствовать: когда ты падший, ты не чувствуешь холода, и влажность тебя не беспокоит. И, кроме того, избегаешь травм, что только на пользу этой части бытия падших.

- Патч? – прошептала Нора из-за двери.

- Ты закончила? – Я очень старался – весьма неудачно – не думать о том, сколько желания вызвало во мне то, как Нора сказала моё имя, и как сегодня я могу заставить её сказать это снова.

- Задуй свечу.

- Готово. – Я засмеялся про себя. Нора была категорически против откровенного поощрения моих заигрываний. У неё были свои принципы. Я задул в комнате свечу, прежде чем она погасила в ванной другую и вышла. Она остановилась прямо передо мной, меньше двух дюймов между нами…

- Моя одежда промокла. Мне нечего надеть.

Я находился в номере мотеля, стоя в полной темноте в дюйме от девушки, которую любил и немыслимо желал, и на которой практически не было одежды…

- Повезло мне. – Я снял мокрую футболку и бросил её на пол. Пауза.

- Мне действительно неловко. – На моём лице расцвела улыбка. _Неловкость зависит от рассматриваемой тобой точки зрения._ – Тебе надо в душ. Сейчас же.

- От меня так плохо пахнет? – Она не ответила – исключая звук, когда она на мой комментарий понюхала воздух - так что я решил, пойти в душ – хорошая идейка. Надеюсь, к концу я буду знать, как приступить к разговору.

Я обошёл Нору и зашел в ванную. Зажёг свечу и включил воду. Я оставил дверь немного открытой, намекая на приглашение, хотя и знал, что она его не примет. Ведь парень может помечтать, не так ли?

Я позволил горячему потоку воды стекать вниз по своему телу, более того – намылся. Горячий пар, врывающийся в легкие, помогает очистить разум и придумать план атаки. Прежде всего, я должен пойти туда без рубашки, потому как оставил её на полу другой комнаты. Показать Норе свои шрамы, открыв их вот так, будет хорошим началом. Мне пришлось отказаться от своих ограничений и довериться ей. Это – единственный способ, который сработает. Я думал о том, как ей рассказать.

Я мог спросить, верит ли она в ангелов, что знает о них.

Я мог попросить её вспомнить ту ночь в Дельфийском Порту, когда мы вместе катались на Архангеле. Я мог попросить подумать о тех картинках на передней стороне кабинки и подождать, когда она вспомнит об изображении одного падшего ангела со шрамами как у меня.  
>Или мог сразу же рассказать ей. Эту пилюлю подсластить уже нельзя, и хождение вокруг да около просто будет тормозить процесс.<p>

К тому времени, как я пришёл к этой мысли, пора было что-то решать. Я выключил воду, обтерся и натянул джинсы. Бросив полотенце на пол, я заметил другое и джинсы, рубашку и бюстгальтер. Я вышел за дверь, по-прежнему чувствуя неуверенность в том, что делать, и теперь будучи неуверенным в том, что именно увижу, выйдя из ванной. Предполагаю, я просто собирался всё ускорить.

Я почти запнулся в ходе своих мыслей, когда увидел её. Свеча в ванной была единственным освещением, но видел я превосходно. Нора сидела на кровати в тонком черном топе и трусиках. Я поймал её быстрый, устремленный на меня, взгляд, внимательно рассматривавший меня с ног до головы, уделивший особое внимание моему прессу и груди. Ещё одно преимущество быть ангелом: тело, которое может завладеть вниманием любой женщины (даже если просто его показать).

- С какой стороны кровати хочешь спать? – Нора моргнула и, прежде чем ответить, легонько покачала головой.

- Ух… - я слегка улыбнулся на её реакции.

- Нервничаешь?

- Нет. – Могу сказать, она лгала; её голос был слишком высоким, когда она сказала это.

- Ты плохая лгунья. Худшая из всех, что я видел. – Она уперла руки в бока, будто бросая вызов моим обвинениям. Моя улыбка расширилась. Я даже не мог понять, что чувствую рядом с ней. Я действовал точно так, как подсказывала моя интуиция; все доводы, заранее продуманные мной, из-за этой девочки просто выскользнули из моей головы. Как сильно она меня удивляла!

- Иди сюда, - сказал я, стаскивая её с кровати и притягивая к себе. Она быстро взглянула мне в глаза, прежде чем её взгляд переместился за мою спину. Её глаза расширились. Смутно я помнил, что на противоположной стене есть зеркало. Я подумал, что на этот раз мои шрамы окончательно напугали её, прежде чем она слегка прикоснулась к моей груди. Она пробежалась пальчиками вверх и от плеч двинулась к моей спине. Прежде, чем я смог её остановить, она прикоснулась к одному из моих шрамов. Я оцепенел. Дерьмо. Дело - дрянь. Нора задрожала, прежде чем погрузилась в темные пучины моей памяти. Как мне показалось, её тело расслабилось; в реальном мире прошло несколько миллисекунд. И когда она пришла в себя, я решил незамедлительно действовать.

Плашмя я повалил её на кровать и одной рукой сцепил её запястья над её головой. Никто не знал, что, черт возьми, она видела, и я не позволял ей убежать с криками или попытаться меня атаковать. Пришло время поговорить.

Я должен контролировать своё гнев и тревогу из-за того, что она, возможно, видела. – Ты не должна была делать этого. Что ты видела? – Она ударила своей коленкам по моим ребрам. Это не повлияло на меня, но и ничего хорошего не принесло.

- Слезь – с – меня! – Я оседлал её бедра. Давя своим весом, что она едва могла двигаться, я заставил её остановиться и поговорить со мной. – Слезь – с – меня – или – я – закричу!

- Ты уже кричишь. И в этом месте ты ничего этим не добьешься. Это скорее бордель, а не мотель. – Я улыбнулся, наполовину черным юмором, который сквозил в моих словах и нашем взаимном расположении на данный момент, а на другую половину я был уверен, что показал свой гнев. – Последний шанс, Нора. Что ты видела?

- Ты делаешь мне больно! Кто ты? Кто ты _на самом деле_? – Что бы она ни увидела, основываясь на информации, которую дала мне, столкнувшись со сверхъестественной силой, которую никогда раньше она не видела. Но мне все ещё нужно было знать, что она точно видела. Моя улыбка исчезла почти полностью.

- Уже горячо.

- Ты хочешь убить меня! – Моё лицо ничего не выражало, и на минуту я выпал из ситуации.  
>Как она могла это знать? Я попытался проанализировать своё прошлое и найти тот момент, когда произнес «Я хочу убить Нору Грей», но сделать это было ужасно трудно…<p>

- Джип на самом деле не заглох, так ведь? Ты наврал. Ты притащил меня сюда, значит, ты можешь убить меня. Дабрия сказала, что ты хочешь меня убить. Так чего ты ждёшь? Все это время ты пытался меня убить. С самого начала. Ты хочешь убить меня сейчас?

- Заманчиво. – Я был так зол на себя. Что не остановил то, как подо мной извивалась Нора. Что не поговорил с ней раньше. Я знал, что это нереально, но в её голову пришли мысли об её убийстве. Как теперь, черт возьми, я собираюсь это объяснить?

Из того, что она выболтала, Нора видела Дабрию. Единственный раз, когда я видел Дабрию, после того, как пал… восемь месяцев назад. Она пришла к Бо и сказала мне, что если я хочу вернуть свои крылья обратно, я должен спасти человеческую жизнь, и она дала мне имя Норы. Так же она сказала, что я тот единственный, кто хочет Нору убить. Но Ангелы Смерти ничего не знают наверняка, детали изменились, в чём я была уверен. Я старался думать о том, что ещё случилось той ночью. О дерьмо. Дабрия поцеловала меня – с языком. Я мысленно ударил себя. Почему из всех моих воспоминаний Нора вернулась именно к этому?

Я чувствовал, как подо мной извивается Нора, и моё внимание полностью вернулось к ней. Она попыталась повернуться направо, потом налево, но безрезультатно. Через несколько секунд она поняла, что это ни к чему не приведет, и остановилась.

- Держу пари, тебе это нравится.

- Это была бы шикарная ставка, - ответил я, сдерживая улыбку.

- Просто сделай это. – Это звучало так, будто она брала меня «на слабо».

- Убить тебя? – Она кивнула. - Но сначала я хочу узнать почему. Почему из миллиардов людей ты выбрал именно меня?

- Плохие гены, - сказал я, понизив голос.

- Только то и всего? Это единственное объяснение, которое я получу?

- Для начала.

- И что это должно значить? Я узнаю всё остальное, когда ты, наконец, не выдержишь и решишь меня убить? – Её голос стал громче, когда она выражала мысль.

- Мне не нужно терять самообладание, чтобы убить тебя. Если бы я хотел убить тебя пять минут назад – то ты бы умерла пять минут назад. – Я услышал, как она громко сглотнула.

Я думал о том, что сказать. Это было совсем не так, как я себе представлял. Ну, я думал, что её реакция будет плохой, но я никогда не думал, что, когда признаюсь, кем и чем я был в действительности, мы будем вот так вот обсуждать, почему я хотел её убить, прежде чем её встретил. Я осторожно провел по родинке на внутренней стороне её запястья – верное доказательство того, что когда-то я хотел её убить. Единственная причина – теперь я её знал.

- А что насчёт Дабрии? Она такая же, как и ты, не так ли? Вы оба ангелы. – На последнем слове её голос надломился. Всё время я – вместе с ней - держал глаза закрытыми, но сейчас я ещё глубже заглянул в них.

- Если я освобожу тебя, ты меня выслушаешь?

- А что такого, если я убегу? Ты просто притащишь меня обратно.

- Ага, но это будет целое представление.

- Дабрия твоя девушка? – Я мог слышать, как участился пульс Норы, когда она спросила об этом. Это удивило меня, но тайно я надеялся, что у неё хватит смелости, чтобы спросить.

- Была. Давно, ещё до того, как я перешел на темную сторону. Это было почти ошибкой. - После паузы я медленно поднялся с бедер Норы, проверяя, убежит ли она от меня, если я её отпущу. Честно говоря, не думаю, что я смогу сдержаться, если она попытается. Он не шевелилась, поэтому я отпустил её руки. Она приподнялась на локтях, сделала глубокий вдох и бросилась на меня. Я все ещё лежал на своей стороне, когда она начала дубасить меня в грудь. Она била около минуты, прежде чем замедлилась, потом остановилась, пожимая руки.

- Всё? – Я пытался понять, но это было пустой тратой времени и энергии.

- Нет! – Она толкнула меня локтём. – Что с тобой? Неужели ты ничего не чувствуешь? – Она встала на кровать и ударила меня ногой по животу. Когда я даже не дрогнул, она чуть не уронила челюсть.

- У тебя есть ещё одна минута. Высвободи всю свою злость, а потом придёт мой черед.  
>Нора удивила меня, пытаясь спрыгнуть с постели, и направилась к двери, но я был быстрее. Я перехватил её в воздухе и прижал спиной к стене, переплетая свои ноги с её, чтобы она не могла попытаться снова сбежать. Она находилась в нескольких сантиметрах от меня.<p>

- Мне нужна правда! Ты пришёл в школу, чтобы убить меня? У тебя с самого начала была такая цель? – Настало время быть полностью честными, как бы это ни звучало. Мне нужно, чтобы она мне доверяла, и это не произойдет, если я не скажу ей правду. Всю правду. У меня дрогнул подбородок.

- Да. – Посмотрев в её глаза, я увидел слезинку, угрожающую сорваться с ресниц, но Нора стёрла её пальчиком прежде, чем она смогла это сделать.

- И ты этому радуешься? Вот в чём дело, верно? Заставить меня поверить тебе, а потом ты бы смог бросить всё это мне в лицо! – Я хотел, чтобы она мне доверяла – я нуждался в том, чтобы она мне доверяла, это было ниточкой в середине моего естества. Я нуждался в ней, и точка. И заработать это доверие было единственным способом её получить.

- Я понимаю, что ты злишься…

- Я рву и мечу! – закричала она. В этом крике, я этих четырех словах, было всё то, что я хотел знать. Этот эмоциональный всплеск, прямо из её души, рассказал мне о том, что она думает обо мне на самом деле.

Очень медленно и мягко и положил руку на её горло. Я надавил большими пальцами на её горло, чтобы наклонить её голову к моей, и придвинулся вперед, обрушивая свои губы на её. Я страстно поцеловал её, вкладывая всё, что чувствовал к ней, все свои эмоции, в этот поцелуй. Я почувствовал, как её руки сомкнулись за моей шеей, и скользнул руками вниз по её спине. Существовали только мы. Всё остальное сейчас не имело значения. Не разрывая поцелуй, я придвинулся ближе к ней. Пока она не укусила мою нижнюю губу. Сильно. Она отпустила мою шею, и я отодвинулся от неё. Я лизнул губу, чтобы убедиться, не кровоточила ли она.

- Ты только что укусила меня?

- Для тебя это всё шуточки? – Я снова облизал губу.

- Не всё.

- Например?

- Ты.

_«Расслабься. Верь мне»_, произнес я в её голове.

- О Господи. Ты снова это делаешь, не так ли? Лезешь в мою голову. Ты ведь можешь внушить мне не только слова, правда? Ты можешь внушать мне видения – очень реалистичные.  
>Я ничего не сказал.<p>

- Архангел. – Её голос переполняло понимание. – Ты пытался убить меня в тот вечер, не правда ли? Но что-то пошло не так. Затем ты заставил меня думать, что мой сотовый разрядился, поэтому я не смогла позвонить Ви. Ты собирался убить меня на дороге домой? Я хочу знать, каким образом ты заставляешь меня видеть то, что ты хочешь! – Секунду я думал о том, как правильно сформулировать свой ответ.

- Я внушаю тебе слова и изображения, но только тебе выбирать – верить в них или нет. Это своеобразный щит. Образы перекрывают реальность и ты должна выяснить, что происходит на самом деле.

- Это какая-то особая ангельская сила? – Я покачала головой.

Этой силой обладают падшие ангелы. Другие разновидности ангелов не будут вторгаться в твою личную жизнь, хотя и могут это делать.

Потому что другие ангелы хорошие. И это не я.

Я уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Норы. – Я внушил Тренеру пересадить класс, потому что мне нужно было сблизиться с тобой. Я заставил тебя думать, что ты упала с Архангела, потому что хотел убить тебя, но так и не смог этого сделать. Я практически сделал, но остановился. Вместо этого я запугал тебя. Затем я заставил тебя считать, что твой телефон разрядился, потому что хотел отвезти тебя домой. Когда я зашел в твой дом, я взял нож. Я собирался убить тебя после всего. – Она сделала глубокий вздох.

- Я не понимаю тебя. Когда я сказала тебе, что моего отца убили, ты искренне сожалел. А когда встретил мою маму, был милым.

- Милым. Давай это останется между нами. – Она подняла подбородок, а её глаза сузились.  
>- Убирайся из моей головы. <em>Сейчас же!<em>

- Я не в твоей голове, Нора. – Меня действительно не было в её голове, и я не мог понять, что заставляет её думать, будто я это делаю. Вдруг она наклонилась, втягивая воздух и держа руки на коленях.

- Да, ты там. Я чувствую тебя. Так вот как ты хочешь это сделать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я умерла от удушья? – Быстрыми рывками она продолжала втягивать в себя воздух, но её вздохи были неглубокими и не доходили до легких. Я начинал паниковать. Что, чёрт возьми, с ней случилось? Она уперлась рукой в стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Я придвинулся к ней, чтобы помочь, но она вытянула руку. – Уйди! – Я прислонился к стене – лицом к ней, волнуясь больше, чем когда-нибудь в своей жизни. – Отойди – от – меня! – Вырвалось у неё вместе с вздохами. Я не отодвинулся ни на дюйм. – Не – могу – дышать! – Теперь она задыхалась. Одна её рука пропутешествовала к стене, а другая сжала горло. Это была анемия, это должно было произойти. Я подхватил её на руки и через всю комнату пробежал к креслу.

- Опусти голову между коленей, - указал я, помогая ей опустить голову. Несколько минут я держал свои глаза, полные тревоги, на ней. Наконец, она, казалось, могла нормально дышать, получая нужный ей кислород. – Лучше? – Она кивнула. – У тебя есть с собой гемоглобинные пилюли? – Она покачала головой. – Продолжай так держать голову и медленно и глубоко дыши.  
>– Она сделала так, как я ей сказал.<p>

- Спасибо, - сказала она, её голос был чуть выше шёпота.  
>- Ты до сих пор мне не веришь?<p>

- Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверяла, дай мне снова дотронуться до твоих шрамов. – Мгновение я смотрел на неё, изучая её лицо.

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

- Почему нет?

- Я не могу контролировать то, что ты видишь.

- Так и предполагалось. – Я думал об этом.

- Ты знаешь, что я кое-что скрываю. – Я надеялся, что она поймёт невысказанное. Её нижняя губа задрожала.

- Скажи мне, почему я должна тебе верить. – Она поставила точку. Независимо от того, как я это ненавидел, открываясь, чтобы заполучить её доверие. Вероятно, в этой точке было единственное решение. И я ненавидел то, что она должна быть. Я наклонился вперед на кровати, упираясь предплечьем в колени. Моя спина напряглась, а потом расслабилась.

- Давай. Только помни, что люди меняются, а прошлое – нет. – Я поймал её взгляд на мои шрамы.

- Я ведь не застряну там навсегда, правда? – Я несильно рассмеялся, пытаясь обыграть ситуацию наилучшим способом.

- Нет. – Она подошла, садясь рядом со мной на кровати. Она подняла пальчик и прикоснулась им к заостренному краю моего левого шрама.

Когда она вернулась, прежде чем она оторвалась от моих шрамов, я почувствовал, как учащается её пульс. Я угрюмо посмотрел на неё; опасаясь худшего, не зная, какая часть из моего прошлого могла быть для неё худшей.

- Ты определенно не человек. Ты на самом деле падший ангел. Плохой парень. – Это вызвало у меня небольшую улыбку.

- Ты считаешь меня плохим парнем?

- Ты завладеваешь… телами других людей. – Всё, что я сделал, - кивнул. Коротко. – Ты хочешь завладеть и моим телом? – Я мысленно рассмеялся.

- Я хочу сделать множество вещей со своим телом, но именно это в них не входит.  
>- Что не так с телом, которое есть у тебя?<p>

- Мое тело что-то вроде стекла. Оно реально, но лишь снаружи, отражая мир вокруг меня. Ты видишь и слышишь меня, и я вижу и слышу. Когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, ты его чувствуешь. А я не испытываю того же. Я не могу чувствовать тебя. Я ощущаю все через кусок стекла и единственная возможность для меня пройти сквозь это стекло – завладеть человеческим телом.

- Или частичкой человека. – Выражение моего лица ожесточилось.

- Когда ты коснулась моих шрамов, ты видела Чонси? – Всего лишь домысел.

- Я слышала, как ты говоришь с Риксоном. Он сказал, что ты владеешь телом Чонси в течение двух недель каждый год во время Хешвана. Он сказал, что Чонси не является больше человеком. Он – Нефилим. – Последнее предложение она прошептала.

- Чонси - это нечто среднее между падшим ангелом и человеком. Он бессмертен, как ангел, но обладает всеми смертными чувствами. Падший ангел, который хочет испытать человеческие ощущения, может добиться этого в теле нефилима.

- Если ты не можешь чувствовать, зачем ты меня целовал?

Я был рад, что она спросила об этом. Я провел пальцем вдоль её ключицы и направился вниз, к сердцу, останавливаясь там. Я мог чувствовать, как дико колотится её пульс.

- Потому что я чувствую это здесь, в моём сердце. Я не потерял свои способности испытывать чувства. – Я посмотрел на её реакцию, пытаясь обдумать то, как это сформулировать. – Позволь мне сказать это. Между нами огромная эмоциональная связь. – Её дыхание немного ускорилось.

- Значит, ты можешь чувствовать счастье или печаль, или…

- Страсть, - закончил я за неё со слабым намеком на играющую на моих губах улыбку.

- Почему ты пал? – Перед тем, как ответить, я задержал её взгляд.

- Вожделение. – Она сглотнула.

- Ты хотел денег? – Я поднял руку, поглаживая подбородок, то, что я всегда делала, когда хотел держать свой рот закрытым – так я не мог выпалить одну из своих глупых мыслей. Мне пришлось бороться с подкравшейся улыбкой.

- И прочих удовольствий. Я думал, что если паду, то стану человеком. Ангелы, которые соблазнили Еву, были изгнаны на Землю и ходили слухи, что они потеряли свои крылья и стали людьми. Когда они покидали небо, не устраивали пышных церемоний с огромным количеством приглашенных ангелов. Она была закрытой. Я не знаю, вырвали ли им крылья или они были прокляты бродить по Земле, страждущими обладать человеческими телами. В то время никто даже не слышал о падших ангелах. Поэтому в моей голове появилась мысль, что если я паду, я потеряю крылья и стану человеком. В то время я был без ума от человеческой девушки, и мне казалось, что стоит рискнуть.

- Дабрия сказала, что ты можешь получить обратно свои крылья, если спасешь человеческую жизнь. Она сказала, что ты будешь ангелом-хранителем. Разве ты не хочешь этого? – Она смутилась.

- Это не для меня. Я хочу быть человеком. Я хочу этого больше, чем когда-либо хотел чего-то еще.

- А как насчёт Дабрии? Если вы двое больше не вместе, почему она до сих пор здесь? Я думала, она действующий ангел. Она тоже хочет быть человеком? – Я оцепенел. Что она только что сказала?

- Дабрия всё ещё на Земле?

- Она устроилась на работу в школу. Она новый школьный психолог, мисс Грин. Я встречалась с ней пару раз. После того, что я увидела в твоих воспоминаниях, я решила, что она устроилась на работу, чтобы быть ближе к тебе.

- Что именно она говорила тебе, когда ты встречалась с ней?

- Держаться от тебя подальше. Намекнула на твоё темное и опасное прошлое. – Она замолчала, но мне нужно было, чтобы она заговорила, больше, чем что-либо. – Кое-что из вышесказанного маловероятно, да? – Да, кое-что из этого очень, очень маловероятно.

- Я должен отвезти тебя домой. Затем я пойду в школу, чтобы посмотреть её файлы и найти, если смогу, что-нибудь полезное. Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, когда узнаю, что она задумала. – Я взял с кровати одеяло и все простыни и протянул их Норе. – Закутайся в это.

- У неё до сих пор есть чувства к тебе. Наверное, она хочет избавиться от меня. – Наши глаза встретились.

- Это приходило мне в голову.

Пока Нора разбиралась с деньгами за ночлег и одевалась, я надел футболку и пошёл в ванную. Положил всё на свои места и разобрал одежду Норы. Сделал глубокий вздох. Не могу в это поверить. Как я не заметил присутствие в школе Дабрии? Избегая меня, она провела отвратительную работу. Но не более. Я не позволю, чтобы она встала на нашем с Норой пути. Я не позволю ей коснуться Норы даже пальцем. Каждой клеточкой своего существа я поклялся, что разделаюсь с Дабрией раз и навсегда. Я вышел из ванной, неся мокрую одежду Норы.

- Я пойду пригоню джип. Я подъеду к заднему выходу минут через двадцать. До тех пор оставайся в мотеле. – Нора согласилась. Я надеялся, что нигде поблизости не было Дабрии. Впервые за слишком долгое время я просил Всевышнего. Я молился, чтобы Нора была в безопасности, потому что я иначе я не смогу этого вынести…

**The End**


End file.
